Always together
by rcybs
Summary: First fanfic. one-shot. You can't take things for grant.


It was a bloody battle, but they survived. It was not because they wanted to; it was because they needed too. Unlike most vampires who didn't really care about humans, Charley and Johnny were different. They cared about humans and they felt different from what normal vampires would. So began the journey that once came to be. The battle end with Charley and Johnny being the victor however that did not leave out the causes that will happen soon after. Johnny and Charley were lying on the ground.

Johnny was covered with slashes and was blooding from all over. It was not the worse of battle scars that he experience or even had. His eyes were all blurry and his vision was fading in and out. He could barely make out the shape of Charley who was laying about two feet away. He tried so hard to reach him. His hands and legs won't obey him. It like his body just doesn't want to move. Charley….no… Cherry….his Cherry….was just a few feet away. He was lying still, too still. It can't be…..! No it can't. Cherry can't die. Not yet. He forced his body through. The pain coursed through him like strings from millions of bees. He didn't care as long as he was able to touch Cherry. To feel his warmth once more like the old times. He was able to finally reach him. He shook Cherry.

"Hey, Cherry." No answer. "Cherry come on don't be like that." Johnny picked up Cherry's head and tried to rock him to life. Cherry was like Johnny covered with scars and was also blooding, but more than Johnny. His clothes are all, but torn to pieces. He felt cold like winter air. His eyes were closed like he was sleeping forever….peaceful like a person at peace. Johnny tried again to wake him up. "Come on Charley. Don't do this to me" Johnny said. "Didn't you say you wanted to stay with me forever?" His eyes started to water. Tears started to flow out of his eyes. It fell down on Cherry's face. No it can't end this way. Not now. Not ever.

Why God…? Why did it happen to Cherry? Why not him? It's not supposed to end this way! Why!

"Tell me why this had to happen? God answer me. Damn it! Why did it have to be Cherry? Why! ANSWER ME!" shouted Johnny. Tears flowed down as he shouted to the cloudy sky above. The sky suddenly parted as if God was listening to him.

Charley woke up in a strange place. It was all white and blank like pieces of white paper. He looked around the place. There was nothing there except him. It's as if world has turned white. He then remembered. That painful battle against all those vampires. The prolong battle against Mailer. The battle was harder than any battle against all the vampires he ever faced it. He was able to finally defeat him. The battle was too much for him. He then turns around to see Johnny still fighting against the last of the vampires. He then tried to run to him, but Mailer who was not just yet dying, stabbed Charley through the chest. Charley started to cough out blood and was blooding from the wound. Mailer smiled seeing that he was going to be the victor after all. However he was wrong. Charley despite blooding and coughing like hell turned around and sliced Mailer's head off clean. Just to make sure he was dead, Charley then stabbed his body through the heart. Seeing that Mailer was finally dead, he turned to see Johnny lying on the ground. Shocked to see his master on the ground, he limbed his way to him. He was but 2~3 feet away, when his eyes started to close. He felt lying down and his heart slowly stopping. "Not yet. Please…..I promised him….To stays by his side forever…Please…" He blacked out. His body landed with a thump close to his master…no Johnny…his father….his guardian…..his love….

Charley remembered it all. He started to cry. Tears flow down his face. He fell down on his knees and cried out. Then a voice called out to him.

"Do you want to stay longer on Earth?" it asked him. Charley looked around to see who was talking to him. He didn't see anyone. Maybe it was….?

"Yes I do. It's not that I want to. It's because I need to. I promised him. To stay by his side forever like I promised him on that day. Besides I have many things that I still need to do on Earth. Also I promised others that I was going to be alive after this battle." Charley told him.

The voice thought for a bit. "….If that is what you want, then I can't do anything to turn you against your wish." A bright light was shone brightly on Charley. Blinding him for a sec. Then he heard Johnny's voice. He was calling to him. He ran to him…his voice was so clear to him.

God looked on as Charley went back to Earth. He sighed. "What am I going to do with you? Fate will only tell." He chuckled.

Johnny was still crying and didn't notice Charley moving. He felt a hand on his cheek and Cherry's eyes opening.

'Why are you crying, Master?" he asked.

All Johnny did was cry more and started to hug him tighter. Charley flinched a little.

"I'm so glad that you're alive, Cherry. I thought that I lost you forever" he said.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm not leaving your side? That I will always be here and to stay by your side forever" Charley told him.

They just hugged and stay like that for a bit before letting go of each other.

"Well let's go back home, Cherry" Johnny said. He stood up since his wounds were healing rather fast. He then helped Charley to his feet and supported him so that he can stand.

"It's Charley."

"Hmmmm whatever."

Some things will never change.


End file.
